Uñas sobre bemoles
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Las uñas de Kyou eran de color negro, negro como los bemoles del piano, negro como los ligueros que se dibujaban sobre sus pálidas piernas. Ella era una persona extraña y excéntrica, muy diferente a Takuto que prefería ir al ritmo del metrónomo... (Genderbend Tsurugi x Shindou Takuto)


Me disculpo si hay algún error, entre querer escribir y enojarme al leer, al final me he peleado conmigo misma y mis nuevas ideas que no me dejan completar casi nada xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5

**Notas:** Fem!Kyousuke (genderbend) (Nombre: Tsurugi Kyou), posible OoC.

**Uñas sobre bemoles**

Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic… El metrónomo sonaba constante, impasible y repetitivo. Shindou hacía lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, deslizando sus dedos de dos a tres teclas, de una a dos notas, de un acorde a dos bemoles… Se acercaba una importante presentación y no se permitiría a si mismo fallar, nunca lo hacía. Le gustaba hacer bien las cosas, era responsable con el instituto, con el soccer, con la música… Inspiraba confianza plena en la gente a su alrededor y su comportamiento incluso era una buena influencia para otras personas…

—¡Shindou!

Con ciertas excepciones.

—Buenas tardes, Tsurugi —habló despacio, tratando de equilibrar su concentración para hablar sin interrumpir la canción que ya iba por la mitad—. En este momento me encuentro ocupado, por lo que te pido, si es posible, que hablemos en otra ocasión…

No le dirigió la mirada, sabía que ella había entrado con la idea de buscar atención y no le iba a complacer un capricho así. Tenía que reprenderle por ese mal hábito que tenía de entrar sin llamar a la puerta… Pero ya lo haría en otra ocasión.

—Hm… —Hizo ese sonidito nasal que siempre precedía a algún sarcasmo o burla, estaba sonriendo con cinismo— ¿Estás tan ocupado tocando el piano como para ignorar a una chica? Si así funcionan tus prioridades, nunca vas a tocar nada que no sea el piano…

Takuto trató de no buscar el significado de lo antes dicho e hizo lo posible por no separar los ojos de la partitura. Cuando se aprendía las canciones de memoria podía tocarlas con los ojos cerrados y disfrutarlas en plenitud, si no se tratara de una canción nueva, no requeriría tanta concentración para aprenderla.

—¿Vas a pasar de largo? Que cruel… —escuchó el sonido metálico de la cadena que ella siempre traía sobre la falda, ese ruido que hacía al caminar se confundía un poco con el golpe del metrónomo y eso casi le desconcentra… No tenía sentido ensayar así, paró de súbito— Con el tiempo que me tomé arreglándome para ti…

—Tú sólo te arreglas para ti misma y eso lo saben todos…

Haciendo uso de su agudo sentido del oído y sin necesidad de voltear, Shindou podía imaginar la escena exacta que ocurría detrás de él… Kyou riéndose por lo bajo, recorriendo las pulseras de su mano izquierda porque eran demasiado grandes para su muñeca y en cualquier movimiento se recorrían hasta llegar cerca de su codo. Conocía todas las conductas y manías de Tsurugi, lidiaba con ella todos los días… ¿Cuántas veces le había reprendido el director por no utilizar el uniforme del instituto? Tsurugi solía vestir una escandalosa mini-falda, una camiseta sin mangas que le apretaba ligeramente en el pecho y esa inconfundible capa azul encima… Todo eso combinado con unas zapatillas en blanco y negro —las cuales chocaban demasiado con el resto de su vestimenta, especialmente tomando en cuenta que utilizaba medias de red hasta el muslo— y accesorios como collares de púas o cadenas colgando sobre su cinturón de calaveras.

Tratándose de alguien como ella, «Arreglarse» tendría que haber significado que ese día de nuevo había pintado sus labios de azul para atraer los ojos de medio instituto. No comprendía porque ella siempre tenía que ser tan extravagante, todo lo contrario a él… Tanto se esmeraba Shindou en tener todo en orden, lustrar sus zapatos de colegio cada mañana y que su uniforme nunca tuviera una sola mancha o arruga…

—Quizás si tan solo voltearas podrías encontrar algo más…

—Lo dudo…

Tenía que ignorarla. Volvió a colocar las manos en posición y a interpretar la melodía que figuraba en las partituras.

—Capitán…

—Ya te he dicho que no

Aunque la voz se escuchara cada vez más cerca.

—¿Sabes tocar la canción de la peli de tiburón?

Bastante apropiado.

—Esa es para otro instrumento

—Claro que sí, pero eso no significa que no sea posible…

La melodía dejó de sonar con el estruendoso sonido que provocó al presionar juntas varias teclas de repente, acababa de sentir una extraña presión en la parte de atrás de su cuello y eso le llegó por sorpresa. Kyou habló en voz baja, con tan poco volumen que si no estuviera así de cerca hubiera sido imposible escucharla.

—Yo no soy un tiburón y puedo hacer esto… Ese no es un violín, pero podrías intentar tocar esa canción…

—¿Me has… Mordido?

—¿Querías algo más?

Su respiración chocaba contra la piel de Takuto y le causaba escalofríos, incluso miedo. Alcanzó a detectar algo que le estaba rozando el brazo izquierdo y movió la cabeza para mirar los dedos pálidos de Kyou que se deslizaban con gracia sobre la manga de su uniforme, bajando y acomodándose entre los dedos de Shindou.

—Te has pintado las uñas —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, de algún modo se la quería quitar de encima y si era necesario halagarle un poco, lo haría—, el negro te queda bien… Se parece a… Una nota en bemol…

—¿Sólo eso vas a decir? —le susurró al oído, con tan poca distancia fue imposible no notar la decepción en su voz— Tu vida gira alrededor de esto… —Llevó su otra mano a las teclas del piano y fue tocando una escala de izquierda a derecha— Me da un poco de envidia…

—No creo que tuvieras dificultades si quisieras aprender, tienes un buen manejo de los dedos, eso es algo que a muchos les toma tiempo —levantó su muñeca e imitó lo que Kyou hizo sobre el teclado, tocando una escala en el aire—

—No quiero aprender a tocar… —Para alivio de Shindou, levantó la cabeza y la alejó de su cuello para mirar hacia el techo, comenzó a hablar con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba— ¿Es que no entiendes de lo que hablo?

—Lo siento si no te puedo entender a veces —aprovechó que ella desvió la atención y terminó de separar sus dedos para levantarse con toda la intención de salir corriendo, más tarde le tocaría compensar el tiempo perdido quedándose hasta tarde en el piano de la casa—, siempre vas a tu propio ritmo y yo prefiero hacer las cosas de otro modo, sin ofender

—Deja de improvisar modos de consolarme, acabas de inventar eso mientras mirabas al metrónomo

—Y eres muy perceptiva —cerró el libro en donde tenía la partitura que estuvo ensayando con tanto empeño hasta que llegó Kyou—, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no dijo Kariya que tocas la guitarra eléctrica? Tenemos una en el club, está en esa esqui…

Giró la cabeza para indicarle la ubicación del instrumento, hasta entonces no había visto más que sus brazos y no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró… ¿Es que acaso ella no conocía el significado de la palabra «decencia»? La ropa que ella traía en ese momento no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación… No parecía posible que encontrara una falda más corta que la que solía usar pero ¡voila! Sus muslos expuestos por completo y con las líneas de los ligueros dibujadas encima de su piel… Las cadenas seguían allí, colgadas sobre una semi-transparente camisa de seda negra que dejaba ver el sostén rojo brillante que destacaba tanto entre colores oscuros. Ella no mostraba ningún pudor por su apariencia, sólo hizo mala cara.

—Takuto… No estoy de humor para tocar la guitarra

No la entendía, nunca la había entendido y nunca la iba a entender… ¡¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?! Andando por el colegio a esas horas en paños menores… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si se hubiera encontrado con alguien más? ¿Acaso tanto confiaba en sí misma como para arriesgarse de ese modo?

—¿Has estado así todo el día? ¿Acaso los profesores no te han dicho nada? ¿Qué harías si el director te…?

—¡Shindou Takuto! —Por lo visto en serio se había ofendido, era la primera vez que le llamaba por el nombre completo— ¡Obviamente no he estado así todo el día! ¿Acaso parezco una exhibicionista sinvergüenza que pudiera mostrarse así frente a todo el mundo?

—…

Decidió no responder y esperar a que ella continuara hablando.

—Escúchame… —Se la notaba hastiada, más aún por el modo en que se frotaba las sienes con la mano derecha— Sé mejor que nadie que tú eres un apático de primera y no tienes ojos para nada que no sea la pelota de soccer o _eso_ —dijo lo último mientras apuntaba al piano con el dedo índice, y escupiendo la palabra con un tono despectivo, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir—.Pero por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías pensar un poco en alguien además de ti mismo?

—¿El equipo?

Tsurugi se vio tentada a golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Aparte de ti mismo y el equipo —se sentía estúpida al aclarar algo tan obvio— … Joder… Shindou Shindou Shindou… ¿Por qué de todos los idiotas del club tenías que ser tú? —Se alejó hacia una esquina para recoger un par de prendas que tenía escondidas en el estuche de una guitarra, sacó del bolsillo un paquete muy pequeño y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba el pianista, dejando que cayera justo a su lado. Comenzó a vestirse—.

—¿Qué es eso? —Shindou miró con un poco de desconfianza—

—Algo que no vas a necesitar —Se apuró en vestirse aunque no quedó del todo bien arreglada, quería salir de allí de una vez—, guárdalo, quizá sirva al menos como un amuleto y me traiga suerte en otra ocasión

—Para que te traiga suerte tendrías que traerlo tú

—Lo he traído encima todas las veces que he venido y no me ha ayudado en nada…

Kyou salió golpeando la puerta y haciendo temblar las paredes de la habitación del club. Cuando el peligro se fue, Takuto se agachó para recoger el objeto que había dejado. Era como el envoltorio de un dulce, casi plano, adentro tenía algo raro y a simple vista parecía que se tratara de alguna gelatina o caramelo blando… De forma circular…

—¿Y qué es esto en primer lugar?

No podía entender a Kyou, no entendía qué era lo que ella quería ni lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero en el recital imaginó el color de sus uñas en los bemoles, negro… Traía el «amuleto» en el bolsillo del traje, confió en que le habría traído suerte al tocar…

Aunque luego del recital su madre lo encontró y se escandalizó por completo, sermoneándole durante hora y media sobre moralidad y sexualidad. Shindou solo asentía y le miraba, confuso…

_«En definitiva, no entiendo a las mujeres»_

_-0-_

**Una pequeña nota final: **No iba a aclarar esto, pero el objeto es protección (ustedes saben, no me hagan decirlo xD)


End file.
